WAITING, A Kalerium Love Story
by Pteska
Summary: * Compleet * Chapter 3 up (final chapter). A girl has to chose between love and Starfleet, and time's running out.
1. Just three days to go

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Trek. My first name isn't Gene. So I didn't have the idea in the first place. This story is written inspired upon the characters of The Next Generation. I do not own any of these characters. I do not make any money with this story. It's written for entertainment purposes only. So, please don't sue.  
  
Authors note:  
This is my first Star Trek fic. It takes place on the Enterprise, though the main characters of the series only play a minor part. I would like to thank my brother, TW, because he beta's all my work. Now, on with the story.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
WAITING, A Kalerium Love Story.  
  
  
Chapter 1. Just Three days to go.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25206.18) *  
I probably should insert stardate's, but I'm still rather attached to my home world. In order to be able to retrace this the stardate is: 47267.3  
We left the planet Elric7 today. Our mission a success as always. I made my way to the lab right after breakfast.   
  
We had gathered a lot of new samples that needed analysing. I really love my work. Even now, after almost four years, I still enjoy it. All my co-workers are very friendly. Determining what has formed a planet will always have my attention. Each time I will learn something new.  
  
Today though, I couldn't concentrate. There are only a few more days left before I turn twenty five. And my nerves are getting the best of me. I'm wondering whether I will see Turim before that day. He has the right, but will he exercise it? And what will I do in response. I do not know, it is still so much to even think about it. For now I try to wait, abide my time. But it's hard to try and keep the thoughts out of my mind.  
  
I didn't make it easy for him, not with this assignment. My work for Starfleet has made it difficult to reach me. Especially since I was assigned to the Enterprise. Though that was at my own request. It's still hard for him to reach me.   
Come to think of it, we aren't that far away right now.  
  
I wonder if he ever thinks about it. He knows the rules, he has until midnight. Kalerium time of course, of the 16th. Which is in three days and four hours on this ship.  
  
I asked for this assignment four years ago. Knowing I wanted to spent some time doing exciting things. I also knew that chances were that after four years I might be asked to give it all up. Or even before those four years had ended.  
  
I was promised to Turim on the day I was born, according to our customs. If he wants me as his mate he has to come to me before I turn twenty-five. If he comes for me he will offer me a gift. If I accept him I will accept the gift and I will become his mate. If I do not accept the gift it is a symbolic refusal of him. He however has one last resort. If he really wants me to be his, he can present me with the knot our fathers tied. If I can untie the knot I win and I will keep my freedom. If I cannot untie the knot within the time limit, I will have no choice, other then to accept him anyway.   
This last resort is the reason why many of our girls practice themselves in untying knots when they are younger.  
  
We, kaleriums, do not discus our social structure, nor our rules and customs with outsiders. Most rules are not even spoken about outside the immediate family. Someone who mates outside our race doesn't have to abide by the rules anymore. But as a female you cannot mate until the one to whom you are promised asks you, or until you turn twenty five. If you do mate before, either in or out the race you will dishonour your family. I could never do that.  
  
I've seen Josera, one of the few other Kaleriums on board the Enterprise, looking at me the last few days. If Turim doesn't show he's going to ask me to mate with him as soon as I'm twenty-five. He knows when my birthday is, but he doesn't know to whom I am promised. The promise is confidential. Only the two families concerned know, and it is not something you speak about.   
Usually there is a lot of guessing going on. But he will never guess I was promised to Turim, first ambassador of Kalerium. Though he's only held that title for a year now. His father stepped down last year, because of failing health. And of course Turim took his fathers position.   
My father always let's me know how things are going, and according to him Turim is doing a very good job, maybe even better than his father before him. He is still very young, only thirty two, but he is one of the best. Even aside from my father's I usually hear a lot of praise if he is mentioned in a conversation.  
  
I've just had diner, I worked long today, it is a way to keep my mind occupied. I think I'll work on my holoprogram next. It's kept me busy during my spare time the last few weeks, and I want it finished in two days. But first I'll go to ten forward, I really like to see the view from up there.  
  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25206.23) *  
I should have known, Josera was in ten forward. And with him were Laras and Kiljano. They were all over me the minute I stepped through the door. They're just a bunch of schoolboys. I know what they were driving at, they all know it. And they're all going to ask me if they get the chance. Obviously I'm more interesting then the girls that are promised to them. Girls who probably aren't of age yet. A girl needs to be twenty two before she can be asked by the one she was promised to. I managed to get away from them, but only because Guinan rescued me. She always knows more than she let's on. Now it's late, but I'm still working on the program. I really want to finish it before my birthday  
  
Designing holo programs has always been my hobby and I did make a few that are very popular here. This one however is going to beat them all. It's a program I constructed with material I gathered during these last few years on the Enterprise. It allows you to enjoy the natural environment of all the places I have visited with this ship. Some not so nice as others. It will explain and show the geology, the way the landscape was formed. Also there are games in each place. Some easy to find, others hard to spot. It is the most complicated program I've ever written. But it will be marvellous when it's finished. But in order to achieve that I better get back to it now.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
So far so good. Should I continue? Please review, Patricia. 


	2. Two days and counting

Disclaimer:  
I do not own Star Trek, or it's characters.   
I do own all Kaleriums, and all Kalerium customs.  
  
TW and AceMan90000 thank you for reviewing.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
Waiting  
  
Chapter 2: Two days and counting.  
  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date: 25207.16) *  
It was very late last night when I finally went to bed. But I did manage to finish the program. This morning, after breakfast, I reserved one of the holodecks for the evening. So I can give it a final testing. The work has been very easy, almost all samples have analysed already. They won't cause any problems during these last days. But I can think of a few things that can. Laras being one of them. He looked me up during my lunch break. He looked pretty innocent when he asked if I would like to join him for a concert tonight. I strongly suspect he fears the competition from Josera and Kiljano will be though as soon as I turn twenty-five. I however apologised, declined and thanked him for asking. I told him I had to work tonight. He hid his disappointment, but he didn't do it very well. Though I must admit I'm rather skilled at searching the feelings of other people. Almost as good as counsellor Troi. I'm even better at hiding my own feelings, something very common in our race.   
I hope Josera and Kiljano will leave me alone today. Laras was upsetting enough. They are all very nice young men, but to immature for my taste. And right now they are acting like a bunch of lovesick teenagers, it is really annoying. If they only had the decency to wait until I was twenty five. Ah well, I'll just have to avoid them and see what happens in the next few days.   
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date: 25207.23) *  
That was an evening well spent. It's ready, and it's perfect. Working late last night really paid of. And I couldn't find any bugs. I'll let the computer run a random diagnostic on the program though. Hopefully it will be clean. But you can never be quite sure. I can still remember the mistake in my last program. Though it was kind of funny to see Mitch hanging on thin air, trying to get back on the ground. Did I tell you about Mitch before? Mitch is my best friend. Mitch, or Michelle, works with me in the lab. She's about the only person who notices my anxiety, but luckily she doesn't comment. Thinking about that, I better run an extra deep check. Wouldn't want something like that to happen again. And then, after the check it will be ready for presentation. I think I'll wait a while though. First I'll have to know what I'd like to do with my life.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25208.8) *  
Commander Riker came personally to my quarters this morning. He came to inform me that I was invited to the festivities tomorrow. He told me it would be an official reception the Captain was holding in honour of the Kalerium first ambassador. So, he is coming, on duty or for me? The Commander asked me if I could be present when the ambassador would be boarding the ship, as a representative of Starfleet, as well as a Kalerium. I checked my schedule and I wasn't free at that time. So he's going to ask one of the others. I'm sure that in the Captains eyes Josera, Laras or Kiljano will do just as well, and it might even keep them out of my hair for the time being.   
Actually I'm kind of relieved not to meet Turim as soon as he boards. Everything is starting to get very intimidating all at once. My own feelings are hard enough to sort out, and then Turim is an unknown factor to me. I do not know how he feels about this. He is coming though, and he will be here before my birthday. But is he coming for me? Do I want him to come for me? Only questions, no answers. I'm hopeful they will come in time. But time is starting to run out on me. The clock is ticking and I have to sort out my own feelings at least.  
  
* Personal Log (Kalerium date 25208.15) *  
I've been nervous all morning, and I thought of lying down for the afternoon but it wouldn't help. My work is at least distracting me, keeping my thoughts away from him. During my lunch break I met the counsellor in the turbo lift. I tried to hide my feelings, but you have to be very good to fool a Betazoid. Normally it's easy, but I'm just to stressed about everything. Naturally she asked me what was wrong. I tried to talk my way out of it, but I couldn't come up with anything but a set of lame excuses. And I could see that she wasn't buying it. I hope she doesn't push me into speaking to someone, because it wouldn't help. They are my feelings, and I have to make my own decisions. Besides, I wouldn't even be aloud to talk about it any way. And then, after tomorrow it will all be over, and I will know where I stand.  
  
* Personal Log (Kalerium date 25208.22) *  
I worked late, not because it was necessary, but to keep my mind occupied. I've finished the analysis, so the only thing I'll have to do tomorrow is write my report. Will this be the last thing I do for Starfleet? I don't know.   
Where do I stand, I wish I knew that. I've been going through my picture collection, I have a lot of pictures of him. Does he think of me? I wonder what to do.  
The diagnostic of the holoprogram is still running, it will be done some time tonight. I'll look at it tomorrow. In the mean time I'll think I'll go to bed early, it was rather late last night, and tomorrow will probably be late to. I hope I can sleep with everything that's been going through my mind.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
So, tomorrow is the big day and Turim's on his way. But why is he coming?   
Please review, let me know what you think. 


	3. Time's up

Disclaimer:  
I don't own Star Trek.  
I do own everything Kalerium.  
  
Author's note:  
Thank you TW for Betaing  
Thank you Ace for reviewing.  
  
This is the final chapter to Waiting, Enjoy.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
Chapter 3: Time's up.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25209.7) *  
Today's the day. Today's the last day that I'm twenty four. Today's the day that Turim comes. What am I going to do? All this doubt, it's tearing me apart. I've not slept well, and I started work early. I'm already halfway through the report, I hate to think what will happen when I'm finished. I would loose my sole distraction.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25209.11) *  
I've stretched it as long as I could. This will be my best report yet. I've reread it at least three times. There was nothing left to say. I've given it to my superior, Peter. He was quite surprised I turned it in so quickly. He's a good man. He's married and he has a son. He's taught me many things. I'm going to miss him.  
What did I just say, am I thinking about leaving. I don't even know if that's going to be an option.   
I must make my own decision soon. But I'm still in doubt. Will what I did today be the last thing I do for Starfleet? Or will tomorrow be just another day?  
I'll go see if any of the holodecks are free. I could use a relaxing environment.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25209.14) *  
I was in luck, one of the decks was free. I spend the last three hours in the most relaxing environment I've ever known: the small clearing in the woods, next to the waterfall, only five miles from my parents summer cottage. It only dawned on me there that I met Turim there for the first time. I was only eleven at the time. His parents were visiting mine. They had sent him to get me. It was one of the few times I've actually seen him in person.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25209.17) *  
I've made my decision, or, I've come to a conclusion. I know I can not, and will not decide until I meet Turim face to face. Then, if he asks me I will let my feelings speak.  
However, I want to be ready for any outcome. So, I've written a letter of resignation to Starfleet. And, to be completely on the safe side I've packed all my things. I try to keep busy, because if I don't I'm nervous as hell. I'm literally shaking.   
In the invitation Commander Riker brought yesterday it stated that I, being a Kalerium, didn't have to wear my Starfleet dress uniform. So, I picked one of my traditional dresses: a green Kasjabe. It's my favourite, it gives me some confidence. Judging by the way I'm feeling right now I'm going to need all I can get. One of the extra's with this dress is the small pocket at the side. I've stored the letter, the chip with the program and the ring in there. I might need them later.  
I'll leave soon, I don't want to be late, besides I don't think I can last much longer here.  
  
* Personal Log (kalerium date 25210.3) *  
The evening went like this:  
  
I stepped into ten forward, which was already filled with quite a number of people. Turim was standing next to the Captain. They were still busy greeting the guests. Josera, Laras and Kiljano were already present. As soon as I entered they started moving into my direction. Counsellor Troi was not very far away, and I deliberately let her sense my nervous feelings. After one look she immediately walked towards me keeping them at a distance. She directed me towards the Captain. It was the Captain who introduced me, he didn't know we already new each other.  
"Ambassador, this is Liniara Kalmea." He said. I made a formal curtsy, going with Kalerium customs. Turim inclined his head. When I looked up he smiled at me, our eyes met and he winked. I lost all my nervousness that instead and found myself smiling right back at him. He must have sensed my feelings as well, now that I think back, and it was his way to reassure me.  
  
Unfortunately I had to share a table with the "terrible three". We were sitting siting at the table next to the Captains table. Turim was, of course, sitting with the Captain. As were the commander and the counsellor. It's very hard to eat when there are three men trying to flirt with you, and the man for whom you just yet realised your feelings run very deep is sitting almost behind you. Luckily Peter was also sitting with us. He'd already read my report, and I could at least hold a normal conversation with him.   
  
After the luxurious diner there was a formal dance, and I couldn't quite escape the three. It was almost ten when I finally seemed to have lost all off them. my nerves were getting to me once again, and then I suddenly found myself in the company of the Captain and Turim. I've tried to observe Turim, and I'd noticed he'd already talked to everybody else from our home world. I looked at him, not really knowing what to expect. There was a long silence, and the Captain was getting a bit uncomfortable. One of the man that had come with Turim, probably his secretary, suddenly approached us. He handed something to Turim. My heart picked up speed. And for some reason I tried to locate the three, they were at the other side of the room, thankfully. Turim remained quiet but he handed me an object wrapped in a silk cloth, he gave it to me. The Captain didn't understand what was happening, but he didn't say a thing. I slowly unwrapped the cloth. I couldn't believe my eyes, inside was a Clystas sphere. I was stunned. There aren't many of those. Used in the right way you can create the most wonderful images and sounds. It's very valuable, whatever I would have expected, certainly not this. I let out the breath I had been holding and then I looked up. I almost drowned in his eyes, my decision was made.  
"Do you accept my gift?" he asked.  
"Yes." I answered without hesitation. He smiled at me, he had been a bit nervous as well. I could feel that now. I slowly wrapped the sphere again, and he gave it back to his secretary put it away somewhere safe. He wanted to make it formal immediately, with the bracelet. But before he could I took out my letter of resignation and handed it to the Captain. Turim than took a bracelet from his wrist. Next he took my hand and carefully he clasped the bracelet around my arm. Making sure it wasn't to tight. I took the ring, and slid it around his finger. Then I gave him the chip. He looked surprised, but he didn't say anything. He turned to the Captain with a smirk on his face and he said:  
"Would you please excuse me for a moment sir, I would like to dance with my fiancee." After that he took my hand, leaving the Captain behind even more stunned than he had been before. The three had been coming in our direction during the entire exchange. And they had heard his words. They were totally gobsmacked. It was the funniest thing I'd seen all night. Every nervous feeling left me there that instant. Turim danced with me, only with me. We danced for a long time, it was the most wonderful night of my live.  
  
= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
DID you like it? Please review, I really like to know what you thought of my story. 


End file.
